Angel Sky
by StarryMo
Summary: Lily et James ont toujours été ensemble depuis qu'ils sont enfants et Lily pense qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Jusqu'au jour où apparaît aux côtés de James, un petit garçon qu'elle seule peut voir. Il prétend être un ange ayant pour tâche de guider James...Une fois qu'il sera mort. En effet les jours sont comptés pour le jeune homme. Sachant cela, Lily va tout tenter pour empêcher


Adaptation du mangas "Angel Sky"

Auteur : Haruko KURUMATANI

Traduction : StarryMo

Si vous voulez voir la version mangas allez ici : /mangas/angelsky/

* * *

Lily Evans et James Potter ont toujours été ensemble depuis qu'ils sont enfants et Lily pense qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Jusqu'au jour où apparaît aux côtés de James, un petit garçon qu'elle seule peut voir. Il prétend être un ange ayant pour tâche de guider James... une fois qu'il sera mort. En effet les jours sont comptés pour le jeune homme. Sachant cela, Lily va tout tenter pour empêcher ce moment d'arriver.

* * *

Ce fut... Une histoire d'amour à la fois pure, douce et amère. Un miracle !

-**Ah... Ne sois pas comme ça, James...** Rougis un peu Lily tandis que James lui caressait la joue de sa main.

-**Je ne peux pas... ? Même juste un peu, Lily... ?**

-**Non... !** dit-elle avant de repousser sa main.** Je viens de te le dire ! Ne me touche pas avec tes mains glacées !**

-**Je suis un reptile,** pleurnicha un peu James. **Partage de ta chaleur avec moi ! **

****Deux disputent comme ça été fréquent chez les deux Gryffindor. Cela animait, avec les blagues des maraudeurs, le château.

-**Ils s'entendent si bien !** Rigola Alice la meilleure amie de Lily.

-**Sortent-ils ensemble ?** demanda une Serdaigle.

-**Nope. C'est parce qu'ils sont amis depuis leur enfance.** Répondit simplement Alice.

Les cours était à présent terminé. Lily voulant révisé au calme avait suppliée James pour qu'il la laisse entrer dans l'arbre qui servait de base les soirs de pleine lune pour Remus.

C'est pourquoi ils étaient dans le froids marchant vers cette arbre que peu de personne osez s'approchait.

-**Tellement froid,** gémis James en se frottant le main la tête enterrée dans son écharpe. **J'ai oublié de prendre des gants, c'est bon si je prends tes mains ?** Demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

**-Ah... Que suis-je supposée faire de toi ?** Lui répondit-elle lui prenant tout de même la main.

-**Quoi ? La température de ton corps est toujours élevée Lily.**

-**Non, c'est la tienne qui est trop faible, James. **

"James et moi avons grandi ensemble, c'est naturel pour nous d'être toujours ensemble. Toujours à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre... Tellement fort... Alors noyés dans cette douce relation, mes sentiments qui sont plus forts que ceux éprouvés pour un ami, ne pourront jamais l'atteindre."

-**Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !** Sourit Lily, en sortant de sous l'arbre avec une pile de livre coincée sous le bras, avant de s'arrêter net envoyant un petit à coter de James.** Q-Qui est ce petit garçon ?** Demanda-t-elle étonné à James.

-**Ah ?** S'exclama James surpris. **Quel petit garçon ?** Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête de tout les coter.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Cria presque Lily. **Il est juste à côté de toi !**

-**Hein ? Mais il n'y a personne là !** S'écria James vérifiant tout de même une dernière fois. **Tu te sens bien ? **

- **C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça !** S'énerva Lily.

- **Attends, tu dis la vérité ?** Demanda soudainement James.

-** Ah... Euh ?**

"C'est impossible, serai-je la seule... à pouvoir voir cet enfant ?"

-**Et dire que j'ai vue un fantôme d'enfant,** soupira Lily en déposant ces livres dans sa chambre avant d'aller manger dans la grande salle.

-**Je ne suis pas un fantôme,** interviens une voix d'enfant. **Bon retour, humaine,** me dit-il alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers la voix de l'enfant qu'elle avait vue quelque minute plus tôt, qui se trouvait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-**AAAAAAAH !** Hurla Lily. **Il m'a suivie...** Trembla-t-elle. **Je suis désolée... S'il te plait repose en paix. **

-**Tu peux vraiment me voir, hein...** Dit soudainement le petit. **Génial, génial ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre une humaine comme toi !** Tournoya-t-il autour de Lily. **Nos ondes s'accordent parfaitement ! Ah !** S'exclama-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. **Comme souvenir de notre rencontre,** dit-il en déployant ces ailes. **Je vais te dire quelque chose de vraiment utile. Ton précieux James, va mourir. Je suis ici pour le guider, en tant qu'ange. **Annonça-t-il avant de s'évaporé laissant Lily évanouie dans son lit.

"Que dis-tu ?" fut la dernière pensé de Lily avant de s'évanouir.

_Le lendemain._

-**Ah ? Quoi ? Un rêve ?** Ce demanda Lily en se réveillant.** Bien sur, les anges n'existent pas !**

" Même si c'était un rêve ce serait impossible... Il n'y a aucune raison pour que James meurt. Quel mauvais rêve."

-**Bonjour !** Braya James au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffindor en se levant de son siège pour rejoindre Lily et descendre ensemble à la grande salle rejoindre le reste des maraudeurs.

"Ce drôle de garçon n'est pas là... C'était bien un rêve."

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda James.

-**Rien,** lui répondit Lily souriante.

Une Poufsouffle les dépassa en dévalant les escaliers surement en retard pour le petit déjeuner, ce disait James. Mais Lily...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un enfant avec des ailes ? C'est comme le rêve d'hier..."

-**Ah, James peux-tu voir cette petite fille ? A côté de la Poufsouffle...**

-**De quoi parles-tu ? **

Au même moment que James répondait à Lily un énorme bruit retentit dans les marches. Un des escaliers tourné et la jeune Poufsouffle avait sauté pour ne pas être encore plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était, seulement elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'arriver sur le palier et tomba directement sur le sol froid de l'entré de Poudlard faisant crié ce qui se trouvait en bas. Elle était morte.

"Je suis ici pour guidé James" la voix de l'ange retentit dans la tête de Lily.

"Cette fillette... Est venue pour guider cette Poufsouffle... Un ange ?... Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, James va m-mourir..."

_Un peu plus tard dans la matinée une fois que Dumbledore eut annulé les cours de la journée à cause du drame survenue. _

-**Avoir été témoins de cet accident... Tout va bien, Lily ?** Demanda James inquiet de voir Lily recroquevillé sur elle au bord du lac où il l'avait traîné. **Lily ? **

"James va mourir ? Impossible... Il est si plein de vie ! En plus, il n'est encore qu'en sixième année ! Mais cette fille aussi était jeune... Alors James va aussi... Dans un accident ?"

-**Lily,** soupira d'une voix douce James en prenant Lily dans ces bras.

-**James,** dit Lily se retournant vers ce premier.

-**Ahhhh ! Tellement froid !** Cria James en sautant dans les bras de Lily.

-**Bon sang, James !** Hurla Lily.

-**Ah ! Tu m'a finalement regardé,** souri James.

"James va mourir..." pensa-t-elle avant de le serré fort dans ces bras d'un seul coup. "Ça doit être un mensonge... Parce que nous avons toujours été ensemble..."

-**Li...**

-**A partir de maintenant,** coupa Lily. **J'ai une faveur assez particulière à te demander... Mais ne me demande rien, écoute-moi juste,** dit-elle le serrant plus fort encore.

"Plus important que n'importe qui d'autre... C'est lui que j'aime le plus..."

**-A partir d'aujourd'hui ne sors plus sans moi. Je ne peux pas te dire la raison tout de suite, mais ne m'abandonne pas, d'accord ? Je t'en supplie !** Lui dit-elle en l'implorant.

-**D'accord, j'ai compris !** Sourit James collant son front contre celui de Lily. **Tu ne dirait pas ça sans raison. Tu l'as aussi dit avec tant de passion ! Mais quand le temps sera venu, tu devras m'en dire la raison. **

"James... Ne mourra pas, je le protégerai !"

_Le soir._

-**C'est inutile,** lui dit l'ange après que Lily lui aille raconter son plan. **Parce que c'est déjà prémédité. **

-**N'es-tu pas un ange ?** demanda Lily passablement énervé. **Si tu l'es, alors sauve James !**

Mais l'ange ne l'écoutait déjà plus les yeux river vers les biscuits posé sur le lit de Lily.

-**Tu veux en manger ?** Demanda-t-elle gentillement.

"Alors comme ça, les anges doivent aussi manger... Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?" Pensa Lily en lui tendant les biscuits.

-**A propos de notre discussion...** Reprit l'ange. **C'est parce que la tâche d'un ange est de "guider". C'est regrettables mais, dieu et anges, aidant l'humanité n'est qu'une fantaisie inventée par les hommes.**

"Comment ?"

_Le lendemain dans les couloirs de Poudlard. _

-**Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu semble abattue ?** Demanda James.

-**Ah... Eh bien... La vérité est que je n'est pas réussi à lire la fin de mon livre hier soir et que je dois le rendez à la bibliothèque,** mentit Lily.

-**Tellement typique venant de toi... Pourquoi ne pas le réemprunter ? **

Tu n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait un cognard venait droit sur James.

-**James, attention !** hurla Lily avant de le plaquer au sol.

-**Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?!** demanda un professeur en sortant de sa classe à cause du bruit de la fenêtre qui cédait sous le poids du cognard.

-**L'équipe de Serpentard à cassé la vitre !** dit un étudiant qui était dans le couloir.

-**Lily... ? Lily !** hurla James voyant Lily inerte sur le sol, une coupure sur la joue.

Un peu plus tard.

-**Désolée de t'avoir causé du souci !** dit gêné Lily qui sortait de l'infirmerie et qui venait de voir James assis sur le sol en face de la porte. **Hein ? Es-tu en colère après moi ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-**BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS EN COLÈRE ! JUSTE POUR ME PROTÉGER...** hurla-t-il avant de la prendre dans ces bras. **Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose...**

-**C'est bon, puisque je suis forte !** Le rassura-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

"Afin de garantir la sécurité de James, je n'ai peur de rien !"

-**Mais si jamais ça laisse des cicatrices, alors je me marierai avec toi !** Rigola Lily.

-**... C'est donc ainsi, même si ça ne laisse pas de cicatrices, je te prendrai un jour où l'autre,** avoua-t-il sérieusement avant de se rendre compte de ces paroles et de rougir.** Ah... C'est... Parce que... Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à d'autres filles qu'à toi jusqu'à présent...**

-**Je... Moi aussi ! Moi aussi je...** Commença fortement Lily prenant les mains de James rouge.** Je... T'aime... Je t'ai toujours aimé !**

-**Cool !** S'écria soudainement James en la prenant dans ces bras.** Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il existé.** Alors à partir de maintenant, nous devrons être toujours ensemble !**

"C'est à ce moment là que les paroles de l'ange me revienne..."Ton précieux James va mourir"..."

-**Oui,** lui souria-t-il enjoué.

_Le soir dans ta chambre._

"Nous étions toujours ensemble quand nous étions jeunes, et nous serons toujours ensemble à partir de maintenant également. Toujours ensemble..." pensa Lily avant de se mettre à genoux au milieu de sa chambre et de pleurer. "Nous pouvons être ensemble... n'est-ce pas James ?"

Ce soir là, l'ange préféra ne pas rentrer dans la chambre mais de regarder Lily pleurer derrière la fenêtre.

_Une semaine plus tard._

-**Veux-tu aller quelque part demain ?** Demanda James.** Il y a la sortie à Près-au -lard...**

-**C'est vraiment dangereux dehors, non !**

-**Ah !Tu peux me dire la raison maintenant, non ? **

- **Non... Non, je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolée... Mais s'il te plait. **

"Ça fait déjà une semaine... L'ange se tient toujours aux côtés de James. J'ignore ce qui va arriver... J'ai peur..."

-**Peu importe où nous irons, du moment que je suis avec toi. Alors pour le rendez-vous demain, restons au dortoir toute la journée !** s'écria content James.

_Lendemain après-midi._

-**Que dirais-tu de regarder un DVD ?** Demanda innocente Lily.

James préféra la tenir dans ces bras.

-**Ah !Quoi ?**!

- **Je suis vraiment très heureux,** sourit James.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu dis tout d'un coup ?** rigola Lily.

- **Ne te moque pas ! N'es-tu pas heureuse, Lily ?**

-**...Bien sur que je suis heureuse !** avant de se dresser sur ses genoux et d'embrasser longtemps James.

"Etre avec James pour toujours... C'est mon plus grand souhait." pensa-t-elle en s'endormant, James assis entrain de la regarder.

- **Le DVD n'est pas encore terminé, ne t'endors pas ! Ah ben... Il se termine bientôt de toute façon... Bon, je vais interrompre notre rendez-vous un petit moment ok ?** Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle sombrait dans ces rêves.

"Alors ne me quitte pas James."

James était sortie à Près-au-lard pour acheter un cadeau pour Lily, il comptait malgré leur jeune âge la demander en mariage.

-**Dépêchons-nous de rentrer,** se dépêcha James passant par un chemin de chantier pour revenir plus vite au château.

Seulement. Sur le chantier une barre en fer qui été élevé grâce à une machine moldue tomba violemment sur James.

Du coter de Lily.

-**...Ah, James ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'éveillant. **Où est-il ? Aux toilettes ? JAMES ?**

-**Lily !** cria la voix d'Alice.

-**Professeur comment vas-t-il ?** Demanda Lily en courant dans St mangouste.

-**Il est en salle d'urgence en ce moment. La barre de métal de la grue à lâché et... Cet enfant... Il se pourrait qu'il n'en réchappe pas...**

"Je suis ici pour guider James"

-**Lily !** Hurla le professeur tandis que cette première courait partout dans l'hôpital.

-**Hé, tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?!** hurla-t-elle. **Montre-toi !**

Elle trouva finalement l'ange sur le toit.

-**Je t'en prie... Ne m'enlève pas James,** le supplia Lily pleurant. **Je t'en supplie... S'il te plait...**

"Non... NON ! James..."

-**S'il te plait... Non... Sauve-le** ! hurla-t-elle toute sa peine.

"James !"

-**AAAAHHHH !** Cria-t-elle pour évacué sa peine.

"Je n'ai rien pu faire... Je n'ai pas pu le protéger... Mes prières ne peuvent même pas l'atteindre..."

-**Maintenant que j'y pense,** dit soudainement le petit ange. **Je ne t'ai toujours pas remerciée pour le repas que tu m'as offert. **

-**Que dis-tu dans un moment pareil ?!** pleura Lily.

-**Le travail d'un ange est de guider un humain. Cependant, après avoir pris quelque chose du monde humains, remercier est aussi le travail d'un ange !** Souria-t-il. **Ça doit être pour ça que tu peux me voir... A cause de tes forts sentiments pour James.**

L'ange disparut soudainement. Laissant des plumes de ces ailes sur son passage.

"Après ce jour, l'ange disparut...Et après ça, James..."

-**Lily !** cria James en la prenant dans ces bras.

"...S'est rétabli à une vitesse hallucinante."

**-Hé, James... J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire... Ça te dérange de m'écouter ?** Souria-t-elle. **C'est l'histoire... D'un petit ange miraculeux !**


End file.
